


Vengeance.

by SorceressEpele



Series: Desdemona [1]
Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele
Series: Desdemona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158914
Kudos: 9





	Vengeance.

Monsters. The worst thing. They **all** must perish.

They took it all from me. My home. My sister. My brother. My legs. My arm. My **life**.

No chance of prosthetic limbs. Nerves are too damaged, body incompatible. Burnt, scarred, by the abominations.

Comics. My salvation. They gave me dreams. Mahou Robo? If only I had such a robot body to help. The dreams? They turned magical.

The wheelchair no longer my chains. Transformation. The ability to walk once more. Vengeance **will** be mine.

Enlisting? No way. C.D.D. wished to chain me down with a fixed patrol? **No**. All monsters **must** die, and I will see to it.

Magitech powers. The explosions, the rocket kicks and expendable limbs. Monsters are no match for me.

Injuries. Told to rest. Let the others take care of it for a night? They lost **nothing. I** have to make them pay. Their words cannot chain me down.

I am Desdemona, and this is my Vengeance.


End file.
